


Fighting Losing Battles.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter already knows that some battles are worth losing. Now he needs to make sure Severus Snape knows it too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Losing Battles.

**Title: Fighting Losing Battles.  
**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
  
 **Challenge:** Written for **harry100** **([IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/), [DW](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) )** prompt #228: Miracle.  
  
 **Rating:** G  
  
 **Length:** 100  
  
 **Warnings:** None  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters.  No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** Harry Potter already knows that some battles are worth losing. Now he needs to make sure Severus Snape knows it too... **  
**

************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ********** Now you can download this story on ** **PDF** format ** at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=321&key=PEKELEKEc45f3be577aab8816bc8a4489e18b51e)**

 

**Fighting losing Battles.  
**

 

Harry stared, dumbfounded, at the new picture that adorned Severus' deserted chambers, tracing his own smiling face with slightly shaking fingertips while his heart pounded with hope.

Despite their year-long sexual affair, Severus refused to allow their relationship to deepen any further.  Using his desire to enjoy his recently-acquired freedom like a shield against commitment.  Constantly rejecting Harry's offers of... more... through painfully blatant neglect.

“But you're fighting a losing battle.  Aren't you, sweetheart?  Your head claims it'll take a miracle to make us work, but your heart knows better.  It'll only take love, Severus.  And patience.   Bucketfuls of both...”

 


End file.
